Others have provided devices for eliminating the odorous air from a bathroom stool. It is a recognized problem, particularly in hospitals, nursing homes, but also to a lesser extent in office buildings, private homes, etc. A difficulty with the existing systems is that most are relatively complex and expensive or require extensive modification of existing toilet facilities.
The present invention is directed towards a system for eliminating odorous air from a bathroom stool wherein the minimum modification of existing type of bathroom stools is required.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified, and economical means of providing a system for eliminating odorous air from a bathroom stool.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a system for eliminating odorous air from a bathroom stool of the type which includes a toilet bowl in which a reservoir of water is retained and a vertical overflow passageway within the toilet bowl providing a means of discharging water in excess of the desired level in the tank, the lower end of the discharge pipe being in communication with the toilet bowl, the invention including a hollow open bottom vertical member positioned over the upper end of the overflow pipe, the lower end of the member extending below the normal water level in the tank providing a water seal so that closed communication is provided with the pipe and thereby with the toilet bowl. A means of exhausting the air from the vertical member is provided, thereby achieving an inexpensive and effective manner of adapting the system of this invention to commonly used bathroom facilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means of inducing a vacuum to move air out of a bathroom stool by circulation of water in the toilet bowl, the water serving not only to produce a vacuum to cause air movement but providing a scrubbing action whereby odors are removed from the air.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means of applying vacuum to an institutional type toilet stool wherein water from a flush valve is introduced directly into the stool, including a water actuated check valve which prevents water from being inadvertently drawn into the vacuum system.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention are achieved in the apparatus set forth in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.